Worlds Collide
by maychelle
Summary: How would the SOA and Supernatural world look like if they were AUs of themselves and coincidentally collided? Would there be minor or major differences? After all, the flap of a butterfly's wings in one place could cause a storm in another...
1. Chapter 1 - Ordinary World

**Disclaimer : The author does not own anything listed under Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural or Harry Potter. They are only dipping their toes in the ocean that encompasses the whole fandom. The author would also like to express that they are not making any profits out of the story. Any similarities to real persons and events as purely accidental. Only the AU storyline and characters belong to the author.**

* * *

 **Chapter One – Ordinary World**

A normal day on the Teller-Morrow lot started with the arrival of the mechanics who worked the bays, and the patches of the Sons of Anarchy who stayed in the dorms trickling out of the clubhouse and starting their workday as well. However, the day didn't officially start until the black Cadillac XLR that the unofficial Queen of Charming drove rolled into the lot.

High heeled boots stepping onto the blacktop signalled the arrival of Gemma Teller-Morrow. Her sunglass covered eyes surveyed the lot as she strode towards the office, searching for a familiar silhouette. Instead, a pair of arms encircled her waist as she strode into the office, bringing her into contact with a barreled chest. The scent of cigar smoke assaulted her nose, identifying the owner of said arms for Gemma.

"You're back early," she said to the man behind her. "Did the run go well?"

"You know that's club business Gem. I can't tell you anything 'bout that," the man grumbled into her hair. "But it's safe to say that everyone came back very happy," he added.

"What chased you all to make the run from San Francisco to here in 3 days? Normally you are gone for 5?" Gemma queried.

"You can thank my VP and Piney for that. They were going on about some ex-buddy of theirs rolling into town and how they wanted to give them a Charming welcome or something," he snarked.

"Buddy…?" she trailed off. Instead of the man holding her answering the question, it was another voice that piped up.

"Yes Gemma, an old buddy of mine from 'Nam. He served as a Marine, where we met during the tail end of my service. Remember that brawl in some podunk bar in Saigon I was telling you about? The one where a bunch of us Infantrymen got into a fight with some Paratroopers? It was actually a couple of Marines who prevented the fight from escalating and the MPs being called in," another voice said from the entrance of the office.

Both Gemma and the man embracing her turned towards the voice. Backlit by the morning sun was another tall man, whose dark blonde hair was tied back with a leather thong, highlighting his impressive jawline and circle beard.

"Morning John."

"Clay, Gemma," John "JT" Teller nodded his greeting to his ex-wife and one of his good friends and current Sons of Anarchy President.

"You mean your name twin John Winchester don't you," Gemma said wryly. She still remembered her ex-husband waxing poetic about the punk ass little shit that John Winchester was.

A young man from Kansas, John Winchester had a chip on his shoulder from his father splitting on him and his mom when he was younger. He joined the Marines to get a sense of family, and met JT and Piney and finally knew what real family felt like. He had been all set to join up with them in the early 70s, but then he met Mary Campbell who went on to become his wife. And the rest they said was history.

"How is John by the way? I heard he was tearing up and down the country, looking for his wife's murderer?" Clay said as he hugged his old lady tighter. God, what would it feel like to lose the one person who mattered to you the most?

JT frowned at that, remembering all too clearly the devastation in John's voice when he called to tell them about Mary's death. "I heard from the grapevine that Johnnie finally got to deliver good old fashioned outlaw justice to the POS that killed his old lady. Some story about his quest being done and that he was retiring. The stories all differ from there, but all I'm sure of is what he told me."

"You keep in touch with ole Johnnie lately, brother?" Clay asked, concerned about their almost brother. John Winchester had made an impact on him the few times John had come down to meet up with Piney and JT, and Clay had been genuinely sorry to hear that he wouldn't be joining their brotherhood.

"Yeah, I received a call from him just the other day. Said he would be arriving in Charming today. He couldn't confirm on the time though," JT replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it's good to hear that John will be coming down for a visit," Gemma chimed in, adding "He's welcome to stay here if he needs to. God knows what the poor man is feeling right now. Some R&R with SAMCRO seems like just the ticket to set his mind straight again."

JT nodded in agreement, realising that what Gemma said made perfect sense. He would let John know about the offer to house him here when he arrived.

"So are you coming over tonight for the party?" Gemma enquired when her ex said nothing else on the matter.

"You know I will be coming, as always. It's not every day that my god daughter turns sweet sixteen."

"You don't forget to let Maureen know that she and Trinity are expected to be there too, okay?"

"Yeah, like I would be crazy enough to not let my old lady know that the Queen of Charming is requesting her presence? You do know how my old lady is right?"

"Hey hey, the god daughter that you're talking about is my daughter, she has already set her size six boots down and demanded that Trinity be there," Clay scolded jokingly. The statement served to crack the three people up, and it signalled the end of that particular conversation as the occupants of the office proceeded to go about their day.

* * *

Most people would find it weird that exes could interact amicably, and even stay in the same town as each other, but the relationship between JT, Gemma, Clay and Maureen was an odd one to begin with. Gemma was originally married to JT, and she gave him two beautiful boys. However, the couple went through a very rough patch with the ailing health of their youngest boy Tommy, and JT threw himself into setting up the gun deal with the Real IRA in Ireland. That was where the trouble between JT and his wife began. He slowly fell out of love with Gemma, and fell into intense lust with the young sister Father Kellan Ashby, Maureen.

The affair between Maureen and JT was an all consuming one, and slowly lust turned into love for the first International President of SAMCRO. He made many promises to the young woman, and using his son Tommy's as an excuse, he slowly distanced himself from his wife of fifteen years.

Gemma was not by any means an idiot, she could feel the distance building between her husband and her, but she was too busy trying to save her son that she let her marriage fall to the wayside. By the time she realised the truth, it was already too late as JT had moved Maureen and their newly born daughter to Charming, California itself. The then young Queen of Charming took it upon herself to confront her no-good, lily livered husband and his new bit on the side, for which both Maureen and Gemma got into a roaring cat-fight over (Irish red heads were as feisty as claimed), which ended with cuts and bruises being nursed by both women in separate cells overnight.

The drama was by no means over, as JT had refused to let go of his new love, Maureen, so Gemma had to take things into her own hands. The brothers in SAMCRO had by then heard all about the ongoing family troubles of JT, of which Clay was especially vocal amongst them in disagreeing with what JT was doing to Gemma. He had a soft spot for the ferocious mama bear that was Gemma Teller, and really admired the get up and get 'em attitude of the young Queen. Then, one night of drunken confessions led to Gemma and Clay falling into bed with each other. JT found them the next morning, spooned up tight in Clay's dorm room. The subsequent row between Gemma and JT would have woken the dead – it had been that loud, and the friendship of JT and his VP Clay seemed to be over as it had descended into a fist fight after that.

For a couple months, the atmosphere in SAMCRO was grim as the brothers didn't know whom to support. JT and Maureen were in the wrong for what they did in the first place (one was a married man, the other knew that she was taking up with a married man), however Clay and Gemma made a mistake by sleeping with each other, albeit it being a one time affair. Then, came the deal breaker. Gemma finally had enough of JT's bullshit and served him his walking papers. She filed to retain physical custody of their children, and she would let JT and his new family stay unmolested in Charming. After all, the club couldn't have their President staying outside of the seat of power could it? As such, peace finally descended on the small town of Charming, until the start of Bloody '92, of which is another story altogether.

Jackson, or Jax to his good friends was 13 years old when his parents called it quits, and JT moved out to his new home with his new stepmother Maureen. Jax objected vehemently to the divorce as he couldn't understand why his father bailed on his family to go and play happy families with a new one, and for quite a while there was some visible tension between father and son. In the interim, Clay Morrow, his father's VP and estranged best friend took him under his wing after apologising for his part in splitting his parents up, and little by little Jax began to look up to Clay as another father figure in his life.

By the time 1992 came rolling around, JT and Maureen had two kids in the form of Trinity their eldest daughter and son Willem. Meanwhile, Gemma was slowly getting back into the swing of dating anyone again, but most people shied away when they found out that she was a divorcee and former old lady to the SAMCRO President. She still retained her unofficial title as Queen, as Maureen didn't have the balls or the inclination to try and take the title from JT's ex-wife, and she had to concede that the slightly older woman had a much better grasp on being the biker Queen of the MC. Clay was one of Gemma's most ardent supporters and admirers, but he didn't push up on the Queen when he knew how badly she was burnt before. The start of the Mayan War of '92 proved to be the turning point of all their lives.

The club was engulfed in a bloody war between the Mayan MC over their attempted encroachment of SAMCRO land, which started with the accidental death of one of the old ladies of the club in a drive-by. She had been visiting family on the outskirts of town when Mayans shot the house she was in as a warning to her uncle to pay his big for the shop he set up in Oakland. A stray bullet hit her in the stomach, causing her to suffer a slow and agonising death before emergency services could get her to help. Needless to say, that set off a war between the two MCs where it seemed like patches and their families alike were being targeted.

It all came to a head when the Mayans targeted Gemma specifically to end the war once and for all by breaking the heart of the MC. Gemma was injured badly in the attempt, but the arrival of both Clay and JT saved her life. After the dust settled, Gemma and JT finally came to an understanding between themselves and there was finally tentative peace between the Queen and King of SAMCRO. This was also the push that Clay needed to officially get together with Gemma.

The accident that befell JT was something that came out of the blue, and it left his new family devastated and his club reeling. It was Gemma who rallied everyone around Maureen and the kids, giving her all the support she needed during the trying time that finally bridged the gap between the former and current wife of JT, subsequently making SAMCRO whole again.

* * *

The sound of a rumbling engine pulling into the TM lot just after lunch time signalled the arrival of someone new. Looking up, the patches and mechanics alike could see a black truck parking behind Gemma's Caddy and out stepped a man in denim jacket and jeans. It could be seen that he was an older guy, around their Prez's and VP's age, but he was still trim and seemingly fighting fit. His brown eyes took a long, hard look around the lot before striding towards Tig who had been lounging on the table outside the Clubhouse.

"Is JT or Piney around?"

"Who's looking?"

"Tell them that John Winchester is here to see them."

* * *

 **AN : This story is set somewhere before Season1 of SOA but is an AU of Supernatural. Like AU of all AUs. Don't expect things to stay the same and don't expect cannon to work the way it does. You all have already got a taste of how AU it is going to be, so thoughts and reviews? Flamers will be ignored as usual.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Everything has Changed

**Disclaimer : The author does not own anything listed under Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural or Harry Potter. They are only dipping their toes in the ocean that encompasses the whole fandom. The author would also like to express that they are not making any profits out of the story. Any similarities to real persons and events as purely accidental. Only the AU storyline and characters belong to the author.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two –Everything has changed**

Dusk brought with it the sound and scent of sizzling meat as the men gathered around the grill on the patio of the Teller-Morrow home (not to be mistaken with the Teller home). There was drinking and raucous laughter as the patches of SAMCRO met up to celebrate the sixteenth birthday of their presidents' son and daughter. The celebrants themselves were holding court at opposite ends of the back garden, with their respective friends patches kids from SAMCRO as their loyal courtiers.

Matthew, Clay's only biological son by Gemma, was sitting together and goofing around with a few of his schoolmates that weren't daunted by his parents' reputation around town and his best friend Tiki. Mat to his mates, with only his teachers or his mother ever calling him by his full name, the Presidents' son lead a semi sheltered life under his parents and brothers wings. As the starting quarterback for the Charming High Hawks, Mat was both a star athlete and also newly minted Prospect for the club. Being the son of the second President for SAMCRO, he knew what life in the MC was like. Growing up, he really looked up to his elder brother Jax and secretly wanted to be just like him. However, Jax encouraged him to do better than he did, as he was a high school dropout mechanic with only a GED to his name. Hence, the athlete status and passing grades.

His twin sister Harper was sitting on the patio chairs opposite him. As the official Princess of SAMCRO and a student scoring near the top percentile of the school populace, Harper was as different to her brother as night and day. Not only did she inherit her mother's dark hair and hourglass body, she also inherited Gemma's sharp wit and outgoing nature. As such, the raven haired beauty was not just last year's Homecoming Queen, she was also on the student council as their events organiser. She was sitting with her best friends Trinity Ashby-Teller and Jeannine Delaney, of whom one was her sort of sister, and another was her mother's best friend's daughter. Trinity was older than the other two girls, but Harper was still the undisputed queen bee of their trio.

The ringing of the door bell announced the arrival of their dads' guest from out of town. One of the Prospects was sent to bring the out-of-towner in, and returned instead with a whole bunch of new faces.

* * *

Gemma had been holding down the fort in the kitchen, accompanied by her best friend Luann and her frenemy Maureen, along with the other old lady's of the club, when the door bell rang.

"JT, I think it's John at the door. Somebody had better get that, it's not like we're idle in here," Gemma yelled out the open glass door.

Clay, JT, Piney and Bobby, who had been lounging around drinking and shooting the shit, turned upon hearing Gemma's voice and the ringing of the bell. It was JT who ordered one of the Prospects to hop to and invite his guests in.

"Sack, get the door will ya? Before Gemma comes out with a spatula and knocks us all over the heads," he joked. Clay joined in on the hazing of the Prospect, "Yeah, you better get to it boy, before my old lady sticks her size seven boots up your ass," he added to chuckles from the other men.

Tig sauntered over, snatching the newly opened beer bottle out of the Prospects' hand. "Your friend sure knows how to make an entrance, VP," the curly haired SAA said.

"That's Johnnie alright, always making an entrance. I remember he used to be the same way when we were deployed to 'Nam. Ain't that right, Piney?"

"You sure got him pinned, brother," the former VP for JT snorted, taking a hit from his oxygen tank right after. "Johnnie used to be a great hit with them ladies down in Saigon, but he never got why the girls were climbing all over him. We used to have a ball setting him up with those pretty brunettes down there, and he ended up marrying a blonde girl."

"Are we sure about this man, brutha?" Chibs, one of the first SAMBEL transfers back in the day asked of his VP. It wasn't that he didn't trust his leaders' judgement, it was just in his nature to be slightly suspicious of newcomers.

"Yeah man, you never know with them outsiders. They have plenty of judgey thoughts on what we are…" Tig trailed off.

"We can trust John, Tiggy. He almost became one of our members way back when we were starting SAMCRO. Besides, don't you trust your VP's judgement?" Clay retorted as he finally lit the cigar he had been toting around all evening.

Tig didn't get to reply to his Presidents' query as the person in question was finally shown in by Sack.

* * *

John Winchester had been running a little late to the party that JT and his friend Clay invited him to. He hadn't been to a real house party in a long while, not since Mary died, but he did remember a few things that she did when they attended a few of those shindigs before his kids had been born. So, John came prepared. When the young man leading him and his group in passed the kitchen, John stopped and politely enquired for the lady of the house.

"May I know which of you is Gemma?" the soft spoken man said to the gathering of women. A raven haired woman with platinum highlights shot through her hair answered him. "I'm Gemma. You must be John. I heard JT talk about you once or twice. Welcome too casa de Morrow. How can I help you?"

"Well see, I haven't attended one of these parties in a long while, and I seem to have forgotten all my manners. But, I did remember that Mary, my late wife used to bring some food over as a gift, so I got you these," John said, producing the foil covered tray from the hamper he brought it in. "Also, this bottle is strictly for the adults," he added, handing her the wine bottle that had been stashed in the hamper together with the food.

"My my, so polite and well trained too. Aren't you going to introduce us, Gem?" Luann joked from her seat next to Gemma, earning titters from the other ladies in the room. It had been a while since they met a man as polite as John.

"Allow me ladies," JT chimed in as he, Clay and Piney swept into the room to greet John and give him manly hugs. "Everyone, meet one of my good friends, John Winchester. John, meet the ladies of SAMCRO."

John nodded and smiled to the ladies in the room before reciprocating the introduction. "This tall young man is my son Sam, and this other young man beside me is my second son Adam. Say hi boys," to which both young men acceded to without complaint.

The other occupants of the room looked over the two casually dressed young men. The taller brother wore a brown jacket over plaid shirt and jeans, whereas the shorter and obviously younger brother wore a band tee under a dark hoodie and jeans as well. In fact, if not for the jackets and lack of kuttes, both young men could actually pass for any new Prospect or hang around of the club.

"You seem to be missing someone there, John. Where's my favourite girl?" Piney chimed into the conversation.

John shrugged his shoulders in apology. "She couldn't make it tonight, got caught up in something. She did mention that she would like to swing by the shop tomorrow to meet up with you and catch up with her best guy," John placated the cantankerous older man.

"She better. I haven't spoken to my favourite girl after my daughter in-law in while," Piney groused.

"Alright boys, let's move the conversation outta my kitchen. The food should be ready in short while and I'll call when it's done. So get!" Gemma shooed them away playfully.

As the men headed outside, Gemma continued barking out commands as she herded Donna Winston, the aforementioned daughter in-law to a side. Both Luann and Maureen leaned in to be part of the conversation.

"Donna, have you seen Jax yet?" the matriarch of the club queried her son's best friend's wife. Donna gave a hard shake of her head, indicating that she didn't know where Gemma's absentee son was. "I don't know where he is and Ope hasn't told me anything, but if I could guess it's gotta do with Wendy."

"That gash is still here?" Luann said incredulously. She wasn't around the lot much, so she wasn't up to date on the latest going-ons of the Prince of SAMCRO.

"I thought Jax had already run the junkie whore that is his wife out of town?" the Irish lilt voice of Maureen chimed in next.

Gemma gave both women a glare. "It's soon to be ex-wife, and that junkie gash had better be packing up her shit from my son's house. I heard that she came back from rehab and was going straight, and she tried to get back together with my son, but Jax called it quits after last time and gave the wifey her marching orders," the proud mama bear said smugly.

Luann and Maureen tittered, whereas Donna tried to hide her smirk behind her hand. "Now doesn't that remind you of someone?" Luann teased one of her oldest friends.

"Like mama, like son. I raised him well," she retorted snarkily.

"Gemma, the salad's done," a voice chimed from behind the group of women. The non sequitur was so at odds with what they were just discussing, it broke up the conversation as the four women couldn't help but laugh and shelve the discussion for a later time.

Unknown to them, a parallel conversation was going on outside on the patio. JT and Clay had cornered Opie Winston, son of Piney and Jax's lifelong best friend, to enquire about their son's whereabouts.

"Wendy called. Jax gave her the divorce papers yesterday, and she threw a fit in the middle of Rosen's office. Now she said that she wants to discuss the terms with Jax, he went on over to finalise the terms with her and get the ball rolling so to speak."

"Well hallelujah! The boy's finally woken up from his mistake with that Reno whore," Clay exclaimed in delight. "That's one of the best news I've heard all day."

"So he finally got tired of the gash and decided to boot her to the curb, huh? That's great news, son," JT agreed wholeheartedly with his best friend's assessment of the situation.

"Jax said that enough was enough, he wasn't goin' to save her again if she fell off the wagon another time. Once was one time too many," the gentle giant rumbled.

"Well, he better wrap up that business right quick, or my kids are gonna pout all night that their big brother ain't here to celebrate their birthday with them."

"If I know my god daughter right, she's gonna be calling her big brother to hurry on over here to do her every bidding and cater to her every whim."

"That boy has a sister complex a mile wide. I know that he's the same way with your girl, Trinity."

"He's sister whipped, that's what he is," Piney chimed in from the side. "There she goes, that fire cracker of yours Clay. I'll betcha fifty that she's calling her brother to ask where he is."

"That's a sucker bet and you know it," Clay groused as he pointed a cigar clenched finger to one of his oldest friends.

"Hey, the little princess has even got Trinity in on it," Opie added as the men saw JT's girl Trinity whip her phone out and dial furiously before putting it to her ear.

The call-out for dinner saved Jax's hide for the moment, as men, women, children and teens alike headed towards the long table that had been set up near the greenhouse for tonight's dinner purposes. As the party officially got under way, the wayward son of SAMCRO finally slunk in and bussed his sisters on the forehead.

"You're late!" came the petulant tones of Harper. Trinity just giggled, used to her sibling's antics.

"You know I didn't do that on purpose, darlin'," the bronzed god that was Jax Teller immediately placated his peevish sister with a wrapped present that he produced from behind his back. "I had to get this for ya', today being your birthday and all."

"Really? How sweet. You know this doesn't get you off the hook, right?"

"I know darlin', but that's just the appetizer sweetheart."

"Do I get some of that too?" Trinity chimed in cheekily. Jax grinned as he ruffled his other sisters' bangs. She huffed poutily, brushing his hand away from her hair.

"Yeah, it's gonna go together with your birthday gift next month, I promise," Jax reassured her.

"You didn't bring the Reno skank to my birthday, did you? You know mom will kill you if you did," Harper warned him.

"Nah baby sis, I don't see the gash anywhere near here," Mat jumped into the conversation as he sidled up to his big brother. "Hey bro, glad you could make it."Jax turned to give his younger brother a bro hug and another wrapped present. "This is part of my present to you, the other is with Clay."

Judging from the rounded shape and hard echo when Mat knocked on it, it was probably a helmet, which could equate to something like a motorbike from his dad.

"Now don't get too excited yet lil' brother, this here is just a taste of what you would get when you earn your top rocker, for now let's keep it to a side and enjoy Ma's fabulous cooking as usual," he warned. "Besides, no one has given me the low down on the new faces."

"The older guy with Dad and Uncle JT is John Winchester. He's some old friend of theirs from way back when," Mat replied eagerly. "The taller dude in plaid is his son Sam, and the younger guy with him is his brother Adam."

"Huh, so we got some new faces in town. Did they say if this visit of theirs is a temporary or permanent one?"

"No, Daddy didn't mention anything when he introduced them just now," Trinity said as she plopped a ¾ full plate in her brother's hands. "Eat up, cause I saw Mama Gemma heading this way. You might not get another chance after this."

"Aww shit, just what I needed," Jax cursed amid the snickers from his siblings, spotting his mother cutting a path through the party guests. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **AN : And….fin! For now at least. We get to meet some old characters, and see some new faces. Tell me what you think of my portrayal of Jax and the OCs. Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


End file.
